


Lemonade

by TheWubber



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Black Widow AU, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Hog tries to deny his attraction, It's a fun time, M/M, Not my AU, Rat tries to be smooth, Trans Junkrat, at least how I see it, i'm sorry this is garbage, okay hear me out, the beginning of their saucy affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWubber/pseuds/TheWubber
Summary: Jamie's got an itch that only his mechanic/murder accomplice can scratchBased off of trans-junk-rat's Black Widow AU





	

Nothing is more boring than having nothing to do on a hot day. Jamison Fawkes was especially bored one summer afternoon, his old, decrepit, very rich husband still in bed, sleeping the weekend away. He didn’t get many breaks from his work, but when he did, Jamison was very bored the whole time. He couldn’t run around the house breaking expensive objects just for the hell of it, and he couldn’t stare at their mechanic like he did when his husband was away.

God, that mechanic. Nothing but pure man, he was. He was older himself, but he didn’t appear to be a day out of thirty. At least, not in Jamison’s eyes. Everything about that beast made his skin tingle and his head spin. When he came to report that their cars had been fixed up or some kind of issue that would need to be paid for, the blonde just gazed at him. Tall, solid, big. So, so big. He practically made Jamison drool just looking at him, and he dwarfed the already tall man entirely.

Today, though, the mountain of a man was stuck in the garage, fixing up their limo. As if they ever used the damn thing. The only time it was used was when the blonde and his husband would go to luxurious parties filled with boring people. It was actually frustrating as all hell.

The blonde turned his head from the window where he was watching the sprinklers in the lawn spray water over the grass to the bed he unfortunately shared with his husband. The sight of the old man’s chest rising and falling and the sound of his snores infuriated the younger man. The old bastard could barely get it up to entertain Jamison to begin with, and now all he was doing was sleeping. They couldn’t even go out for the day? Selfish bastard.

He sighed and looked back out the window. Ah, well, he’d be gone soon enough. Just like the others. That mechanic would be around to help him cover it all up and he’d go out hunting for another old man looking for some flirty twenty-something in desperate need for cash. It was a new, fun cycle, if Jamison had to be true to himself. He loved watching their mechanic lift up the bodies like they were nothing. Got him riled up in ways he had never felt before and made him wish he was the one being lifted and carried around.

“Well look at what we ’ave ’ere,” the blonde found himself mumbling as something large caught his eye, distracting him from his thoughts.

He looked into the garage and saw the mechanic’s back. His bare back. The blonde felt himself heat up as he stared at the shirtless man, a cherry red blush tinting his pale, freckled cheeks. He stared at the mechanic, glanced at his still sleeping husband, and let a hand sneak to his shorts. He palmed himself for a moment, fantasies from many nights of enduring an old man’s saggy cock by imagining someone else slipping through his mind.

God, what he would give to have at least one go with that man. Though he knew that with the mechanic’s size and power, he’d become addicted instantly. He wanted it so bad, practically needed it. Visions of being pinned down and drilled flashed through his mind and he barely contained his shuddering moan.

He suddenly felt angry. He looked at his damn near comatose husband and made his final decision. He wasn’t going to sit inside and be bored all day anymore, only being able to stare at a man he’d much rather have. He got up from his place by the window and marched downstairs, knowing he wouldn’t be waking up the old man any time soon.

He wanted to charge outside and take the mechanic right there, but he also wanted to use some finesse. Just in case he failed in his attempt - though he was very determined not to - and he could write it off as a joke. He really, really wished he wasn’t going to need to do that.

Instead, he snuck into his secret closet full of clothes he’d bought outside of his husband’s knowing, and changed into somewhat uncomfortable lingerie. He covered that up with a silky black robe with his name embroidered in orange at the hem, and he even considered wetting his hair to make it seem as though he had just gotten out of the shower. Then, with a devious snicker, he figured that you can’t very well grip wet hair.

When he was done staring at himself in the mirror and adjusting everything to be more comfortable, he sauntered in the kitchen. All of his anger had been eagerly replaced with excitement and exhilaration. He had dreamed of taking this step ever since he had started his agreement with the mechanic, dreamed of that scarred face buried between his legs. That thought alone sent another shiver down his spine and made him giggle like a schoolgirl.

He wondered what would be the best way to seduce him. Normally he would know exactly how to make a man tick, but most of his experience came with grabby, drunken older men that were desperate for a trophy to show off. He hadn’t met anyone quite like the mechanic. Which was funny, considering he couldn’t quite remember his name.

In the end, he decided that something a little more traditional would be better. He grabbed the lemonade mix from the cabinet and got to work.

As he stirred the mix, he found himself drifting again. Now he was trying to remember the name of the mechanic. It was taking him far too long to think of it, especially with how badly he wanted to ride him. A distant memory came back into light, back when his husband had first met the mechanic.

“ _Hell of a talent you’ve got, uh_ …” He had looked at the mechanic, looking both a little scared and kind of confused. “ _I’m sorry, I don’t think I caught your name_.”

Jamison stopped stirring as he tried his hardest to remember. The mechanic’s voice was all over his mind, mumbling a word he struggled to make clear. He was damn near beating the sides of his head to remember it. When he got it, he cheered a bit to himself.

“ _Mako_.”

Mako, right. New, foreign, beautiful. Everything about Mako was perfect, just perfect. Beautiful body, gorgeous face, exotic name. Jamison wanted him so badly it hurt. His body ached and his mind was left spinning just uttering his name out loud.

He finished up his stirring quickly. When he was done with that, he got out two tall glasses and dropped some ice in them before pouring in some of the lemonade. He spilled some of it, and the glasses didn’t look quite as attractive as he had pictured them being, but he knew it would be good enough. His legs were frustratedly rubbing together at the knees and he needed to get this job done.

He put the drinks and pitcher on a tray, carrying the whole thing outside and across the walkway through the open door of the garage. Mako was busy working on their limo, his entire torso under the lifted car. Jamison was disappointed when he realized that he wasn’t able to see the mechanic’s shirtless body right away, but he forced himself to be patient.

Mako was very focused on the limo, grunting and muttering to himself as he worked. It made the blonde a little frustrated, so he cleared his throat to get the mechanic’s attention. It didn’t work. He set down the tray and crossed his arms, taking a deep breath before he laced his fingers together and lowered his arms, a sweet smile spreading through his lips and a devious look in his eye.

“Excuse me, Mako?” he said, his voice practically dripping honey and sugar.

He heard a grunt from under the car. “You actually got my name right this time,” the mechanic said, sarcasm in his tone.

Jamison immediately tried to remember a time he might have messed it up, but he stopped when he reminded himself of why he was there. He gave a tittering laugh, the one that always bagged his husbands. Mako just rolled out from under the car to glare at him impatiently.

“What the hell do you want?” he asked, his rough voice sounding even rougher with his irritation. Another shiver.

“I just thought ya may want somethin’ ta drink,” the blonde replied, pursing his lips in faux disappointment. “If ya want me ta go, though…” He’d left it open ended, his tone sounding sadder as it drifted away.

He turned around to walk back into the house, grinning when he heard a sigh from behind him and stopping entirely when he heard the word “wait” in that voice. He turned right back around and practically jumped back into the garage, sitting on a nearby stool and crossing his legs, his good foot bouncing out of habit. Mako rolled his eyes and looked at the tray.

“Can you hand me one of those?” he said, reaching his hand out.

Jamison was just staring at him, now getting a real good look at his body. Black stains smudging the toned skin, sweat pouring off his thick arms and belly, an old, pink scar across one of his pecs. He squirmed a little in his chair as the sudden scent of musk and sweat assaulted his nose, and he whimpered at its power. God damn, everything about this man was nothing but powerful.

He came back to reality when he heard an impatient grunt. “Ah, roight. Drink.”

He gave Mako one of the glasses and watched him drink the whole thing. When the mechanic pulled the glass away, his face looked pinched.

“Bitter,” he muttered. He looked over at Jamison’s disappointed face and sighed again, handing back the glass. “Thanks. I needed it.”

 _And I need you_ , the blonde thought to himself, getting up off the stool. He walked around the limo, eyeing over its glossy black paint. He could feel Mako watching him and he took the time to really appreciate the car.

“Yer so talented,” Jamison cooed, running his hand along the doors and stepping closer to Mako. “It was such a good idea hirin’ ya.”

When the blonde looked up at Mako, he couldn’t help but to notice how annoyed he looked.

“Don’t pull that shit with me, Fawkes. I’m not one of those rich bastards you kill.”

Jamison couldn’t help it, his hands drew near his chest and he took a step back. There was no doubt that he looked heartbroken. He found it funny that just minutes before he couldn’t stop staring at the man in front of him, but now he couldn’t bring himself to even glance in the mechanic’s direction. He stepped back more and turned to leave the garage. This was stupid, such a stupid idea.

He was stopped just a few steps away from the door. “What the hell is up with you? You’re acting weird.”

Jamison tried to resist the temptation to turn around, but he couldn’t. He shifted his gaze to the larger man yet again, this time embarrassed to be looking at him. This should have just stayed a fantasy. Those were always easier. No rejection to fear.

“I-I dunno, mate. Just messin’ with ya,” his voice was too shaky. He was never a good liar.

Mako saw right through it. Though the look on his face was a little confusing, like he was conflicted. “You can’t be serious.”

“What?” Jamison asked, crossing his arms, trying to look defiant. “I can’t be serious about what?”

“We can’t do anything like…” he made circles with his hands, gathering his thoughts, “... _that_. What if we’re caught?”

An exasperated groan escaped the blonde before he stared at Mako again, looking desperate. “The old bastard is passed out upstairs, and if we close the door then he can’t see anythin’.” A dangerous look crossed his sharp features as he continued talking, his hands finding his hips. “Oh come on, ya know ya want to. I see the way ya look at me.”

That statement was much more of a gamble than anything else. He knew Mako stared, but he didn’t know if he was just the type to stare or if he was really checking him out. From the way the larger man froze, though, it appeared to be the latter. That was all he needed. A mischievous grin spread across his face as he stepped towards the mechanic, his hands gripping his rope and opening it slightly, giving just a peak at what was underneath. He grinned as the larger man swallowed hard.

“Yer tryin’ to deny it, I know,” Jamison said, his normally shrill voice now low and lusty. “Just let go. Indulge. _Fuck_ me. Ya earned it.”

Mako stood up slowly, still looking hesitant, like this was some kind of trap. But he couldn’t deny the shudder that went through him once Jamison let him slip off the rest of the robe. Now the blonde was in nothing but straps and lace and stockings, and god he looked good in it. Large hands were guided to a much smaller body as Jamison reached up to kiss him.

When they first connected, it was slow, steady. Mako was still questioning it, kept glancing out the door. They could be caught so easily, but when he cupped the blonde’s ass and earned a quiet moan, he found that he really didn’t give a fuck.

The kiss quickly became more heated, tongues tying together and teeth practically grating. Jamison was lifted up and placed on the hood of the car. Mako worried about denting it for a second before Jamison ground against him and pulled him back into the kiss. His hands began to roam, feeling the blonde’s soft skin and stopping at the hips, taking a minute to grind against Jamison’s groin and savoring his shaky breaths and moans.

Mako practically ripped off the panties that Jamison was wearing, making the smaller man squeal. The mechanic dropped to his knees and adjusted Jamison so that he was more comfortable on the hood before his finger ran down his slit. The blonde shuddered at the feeling, a breathy groan slipping through his lips.

The mechanic prodded and poked at Jamison’s slit, every moan and gasp music to his ears. What Jamison didn’t know was that Mako had been wanting him too. He didn’t know that the mechanic had spent many nights awake jerking himself at the thought of being able to do this. Now he was going to give this little primadonna everything he wanted, and more.

When he was done toying with the slit, Mako slipped a finger in. Jamison practically screamed, his hands looking for something to grab and eventually finding Mako’s shoulders. It took a second for the entire finger to go far enough so the knuckle was pressed against the blonde’s wet heat, but when it did, the mechanic immediately curled it upwards. More moans, and this time he started shaking and didn’t stop. He couldn’t find his voice at all once Mako started to pump the finger in and out of him.

Everything was so foggy, so musty, so hot. The strong hand gripping his hips, the solid shoulders he held onto, the thick finger spreading him open. Everything about this was just as Jamison had dreamed, but so much better. It didn’t take him very long for him to get to the edge, and by the time he was, he was practically drooling.

“Sh-shit, Mako, I’m-” He struggled to say, lifting his head to look down at the larger man.

When the mechanic’s tongue began to poke and lap at his clit and a second finger slipped in he threw his head back and was left gasping. The two fingers began to scissor inside of him and Mako sucked at his clit and he was in pure heaven, but he couldn’t handle it for much longer. His spine arched and his fingers dug into the mechanic’s shoulders and he finally did scream, Mako’s name tearing through his throat.

That drove Mako to go faster, his fingers pumping and moving and his tongue playing with the clit inside of his mouth. By the time Mako finally did pull away, the blonde was twitching and drooling and crying, overstimulated and more than content. The mechanic pulled the blonde into his arms and kissed him gently, sighing when he kissed back.

They stayed like that for a bit, hugging each other close and kissing and waiting for Jamison to calm down. Just as the blonde was about to return the favor, he heard his name being called. They both froze in fear and yanked on his robe, hoping it didn’t smell too much like the garage and he gave Mako a quick kiss before he ran off.

The mechanic was left to wipe his mouth, grabbing a glass of lemonade and trying very hard to ignore the new tent in his jeans.

When Jamison got back inside and to his room, he saw his husband walking out of the adjoining bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Where did you run off to?” He asked, ruffling the towel through his thinning hair.

“Oh, I just wanted to give the mechanic some lemonade,” Jamison replied, his voice sweet and innocent, as though he hadn’t just been eaten out on top of his husband’s limo.

“Oh, right, Mako. He’s been working very hard, you know. He really deserves a raise.”

If only Jamison could tell him that Mako had already been given one.

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> This is..so bad I'm so sorry
> 
> Again though, this is based off of trans-junk-rat's AU
> 
> Check out his tumblr, he's a pretty fuckin cool dude!!


End file.
